Interconnected, Intertwined
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The Doctor had only intended to go clear his mind... he didn't think he'd end up at the starting point of where a love truly began. (AU from Summerslam 2016)
1. Chapter 1

**Summerslam 2016, Barclays Center...**

"That fucking lunatic!" Amanda mutters, nearly screaming as the pain in her knee jolted into worse levels but since she trusted Dr. Amann more than she trusted going to a hospital at times and because Finn was right there helping calm her, that was the only reason she wasn't going and punching the doctor checking on her leg.

"I think you might've injured the ACL but I'm not sure how bad, kiddo." Dr. Amann says, Amanda's left fist hitting the side of the examination table and Finn lightly rubbing her shoulders to comfort her.

"Sorry about scaring you." Amanda says.

"You're tame compared to most of the others I've treated. Him included." Dr. Amann says, Finn's face turning a light red. "I'm gonna go see what's holding up the tech with the machine." He says before leaving, Amanda turning to Finn.

"Was that the time that you got dropkicked by Samoa Joe?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah… and that's why I try to keep my temper in check." Finn says.

"At least you try to…" Amanda says, looking at the red mark on her hand that was there as a result of slapping Seth.

"Someone had to hit him… I was about to beat him to death too." Finn says.

"I love Seth like family but he crossed the…" Amanda says before feeling Finn's hands grab onto hers and looked up, the two leaning in and kissing… it was after about a minute that they heard a low and distant humming noise.

Carefully standing up with Finn's arm around her back, the two left the medical room and headed to where the noise echoed from and got louder as they approached it… the indoor garage of the Barclays Center. To their confusion, the source of the noise was what looked like a blue phone booth that had _Police Call Box_ on it.

"Sami, if you're playing a prank on us, it's not working!" Amanda called out, thinking Sami was playing a joke on her and Finn… until she felt a hand tap her right shoulder, turned and saw Sami.

"It's not me, I… is that…" Sami says, seeing that some of the paint that Finn still had on was on Amanda's mouth and neck now. "Oh… well I knew it would happen at some point." He says, looking at the box. "But who does that belong to?" He asks, Amanda attempting to put weight on her right knee but Finn stopping her.

Sami walked over cautiously… and was sent flying as the doors flew open, Amanda and Finn turning frantic and checking on him.

"I'm alright." Sami says as they helped him sit up, a man in a trench coat stumbling out.

"Damn… need to fix that thing." The man says, all three recognising the accent as one they had heard numerous times in England.

"Before it goes and injures someone else?!" Amanda snapped at the man out of pain and frustration as she couldn't stand up on her own and Finn and Sami had to pick her up off the concrete after Sami stood up.

"Now young lady, I… why do you have paint on you?" The man says, seeing the paint.

"They were getting hot and heavy in the trainer's room, probably would've gone further if she hadn't hurt her knee." Sami says, Amanda lightly slapping his right shoulder as a way of saying _"Shut it, blabbermouth!"_.

But the noise sent several others running into the garage… and Seth was one of them, his eyes narrowed in anger when he saw the paint on Amanda.

"Cool it, Seth!" Dean says, yanking on Seth's right arm to keep him from the two.

"But-" Seth tries to say.

"Cool! It!" Dean growls, turning to Amanda and Finn. "You two might want to go get that paint off." He says, Finn helping Amanda back into the arena.

"Sorry. Seth can be a bit of a nutcase at times." Roman says, the Doctor nodding.

"I'm a nutcase?! Oh and I suppose it's okay that she never told me that she was getting closer to someone?!" Seth yells.

"With good reason after what you did to Alex Riley when you caught him and Mandy just sleeping in the same bed! Alex didn't deserve to be beaten senseless!" Roman says.

"I saw them there and I… I fucking lost my mind!" Seth says, turning and seeing the man in the trench coat. "It's mid August, should you really be wearing that? And who exactly are you?" He asks.

"I'm just passing by… sort of stalled in the area." The Doctor says.

Seth nodded, about to head off into the arena but the Doctor stopped him.

"Calm down." The Doctor says.

"She's my friend, stay outta it!" Seth snapped at him.

"She's also an adult and you need to respect her boundaries!" The Doctor says.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!" Seth demands.

"Seth, calm your ass down!" Dean says, the Doctor heading into the building and finding Amanda leaned against the wall as she and Finn looked at the Tv, Amanda cringing when Brock hit Randy again.

"That's it, I'm going out there." Amanda says, Finn stopping her. "If someone doesn't stop this match, he's gonna seriously hurt him!" She says.

"You can barely put any weight on that leg, Mandy. And Brock won't cause any permanent damage." Finn says, the Doctor looking closer and for a split second, he was sure he saw Elmira in the audience.

' _No… she wouldn't come to Earth. Developing species isn't her style.'_ The Doctor thought.

"You alright?" Amanda asks, the Doctor snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah, just… lost. I get that a lot recently… maybe I am getting old." The Doctor says.

' _We all do.'_ Amanda thought, her mind in different places tonight.

But she was putting any worry for herself on the backburner for now… and regretting not saying anything to anyone about the chaos that had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The more she looked around, the angrier Elmira got as she couldn't find the Doctor… and stopped as she crashed right into Enzo.

"Sorry, little lady." Enzo says.

"You seen anyone wearing a brown trench coat?" Elmira asks.

"Unless they're looking to rob someone, they wouldn't wear one when it's 75° outside." Enzo says, thinking that Elmira was joking with him… until Elmira slapped him across the face. "Well what was that for?!" He asks, his accent slipping out.

"Hey! What the hell's going on here, why'd you slap him?" Amanda says after limping over to where they were and checking on Enzo.

"When you ask a serious question, you expect a serious answer!" Elmira says.

"Not when you ask it to him, he tends to joke around too much." Amanda says.

"You're telling me." Elmira says.

"Sorry about my humor… and you-" Enzo says, turning to Amanda. "You shouldn't be walking around like that." He says.

"It was an accident, my knee hit the barricade when Seth shoved me!" Amanda says, a bit flippantly as she didn't want to admit the level of the pain.

"Doesn't change that it happened, however it did." Enzo says.

"Usually how it works." Elmira says to herself.

"Yeah… got a point there." Amanda says, the two following her to her locker room… and stepping back when they saw the Doctor trying to drink sweet and sour sauce.

"Is burning your tongue off a human tradition that I've somehow missed?!" The Doctor asks.

"Dean, I thought you got rid of the sweet and sour sauce!" Amanda says as Dean walks in.

"I did, I don't know how he found it!" Dean says.

At the Marriott hotel after the pay per view, Amanda tried her best to stay awake… but Finn saw the tiredness in her eyes from the painkillers as the Doctor walked in.

"Wait, what are you…" Amanda tries to ask as the Doctor turned his sonic on but she dozed off into sleep before finishing her question.

"Is she gonna wake up from that?!" Finn asks, checking to see if Amanda was still breathing.

"After a good length of sleep." The Doctor says.

In the hotel bar, Elmira found Seth drinking a beer before he smashed the bottle in anger and she walked over to him… and saw his right eye starting to bruise.

"Her crazy ass brother hit me!" Seth growls.

"You… did cause harm to his sister." Elmira says.

"It was an accident!" Seth says, drinking his fourth beer. "I love that girl to death, she's like my own family but… I guess I lost it tonight when she put herself in harm's way." He says.

"She cares about him… and you feel a little left out, don't you?" Elmira says, Seth letting out a hiccup that Elmira took as a yes.

"I get… very protective. She didn't speak to me for a month the last time that I hurt another guy friend of hers." Seth says.

"I expect she didn't!" Elmira says.

"I damn near went crazy from the silent treatment. Wouldn't you?" Seth says.

"Yeah… I would." Elmira says.

Seth glanced at the Tv in the bar, him and Elmira hearing Courage say "...or my name is Ivana! And it's not!" and Seth laughing slightly.

"A talking cartoon dog…" Elmira says.

"You never watched this show?" Seth asks.

"Time Lords don't have TV." Elmira says.

"Time Lords?" Seth questions.

"Yeah… Time Lords. I wouldn't be what you'd call… human." Elmira says.

The two drank a bit before heading up to the room Seth was sharing with his girlfriend, Becky… only to find a note on the door.

' _Until you fix things with Mandy, don't bother looking for me!'_

"Ah, damn it!" Seth growls… before turning and receiving a punch to the face, Elmira jumping back in fright at seeing Samoa Joe. "Ow! Damn it, Joe, I think you broke my nose!" He yells.

"Serves you right for treating Mandy like that! Who she's with is her business!" Joe growls, Elmira helping Seth up.

"It was accidental from what he said." Elmira says.

"Kid, you should've seen how he acted towards the last male friend who got too close to her." Joe says.

"And you should see my brother." Elmira says.

"We're all one big family… we fight at times." Seth says, resetting his nose as a woman just a bit taller than Amanda ran towards them.

"I'm alright, kiddo." Joe says as the woman checked his hand, which had blood on it.

"Are you sure? That was a really dumb thing to do. Not that he didn't deserve it." Natia says.

"Didn't deserve it?!" Seth says angrily, pressing a washcloth to his nose.

"You went too far out there and you know it!" Joe yells.

"The hell is going on out here?!" Everyone heard, turned and saw a half asleep Amanda.

"Just Seth getting what he deserves. Sorry if we woke you." Natia says.

"I've heard worse noises than shouting and fists hitting faces." Amanda says as the Doctor emerged from the room, Elmira looking at him in her slightly drunken state.

"Where in the hell have you been, Elmira?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, you know… exploring. Trying to figure out a new Tardis desktop to use and in the middle of it, getting a drink and watching people hit each other." Elmira says.

"We all get aggressive when fights break out between us. I've had to protect my little sis much like Seth's tried to protect Amanda… but Seth, Finn is not the damn enemy here." Joe says, Seth and Natia seeing Finn help Amanda into the room.

"Joe's right Seth. If anything, you should be happy because Finn is a good guy and he treats her right."

Seth turned and left, Elmira glancing at the Doctor.

"How much time do we give him before he calms down?" Elmira asks.

"Not much… the event is tomorrow." The Doctor says.

"Event?... you mean… okay." Elmira says, at first questioning it but then going quiet as she seemed to have reached what the Doctor meant.

"Hard to stay in character at times. Amanda went berserk once, beat Kevin Owens to a pulp." Joe says.

"What for?" Natia asks.

"He crossed a line, brought up the Benoit family tragedy during the match at the rumble… Mandy absolutely lost it, she was very close with Chris and his wife and son." Joe says.

"Damn. He deserved it then." Natia says.

"Yeah. She really is a sweet kid but it's hard to let it out at times." Joe says, the four checking on Amanda and Finn, Amanda curled up in Finn's arms.

"Aww." Natia says, smiling.

"Hard to crash at times." Finn says, kissing a sleeping Amanda on her forehead.

"She needs all the rest she can get right now too." Natia says quietly.

Natia, Joe, the Doctor and Elmira left, Elmira yelping when she felt someone pinch her and turned, seeing Enzo.

"Damn it, don't do that! I'm jumpy!" Elmira says, rubbing her shoulder.

"Sorry… just heard all the yelling, couldn't go back to sleep." Enzo says.

"I take it you already met him." Joe says.

"Yeah, just after the last fight." Elmira says.

"That one was brutal… Brock also needs anger management." Joe says.

"He does. Not sure it would even work for him though. I'm not going to be the one to suggest it to him either." Natia says.

"After what he tried to do, nearly ripping Mandy's arm off when she was only 21, I won't either." Enzo says, the Doctor remembering the faded scar on Amanda's right arm where the shoulder socket is.

"Wait… did she-" Elmira starts to ask.

"Tried to stop him from breaking Hunter's arm just after Brock returned in 2012. She jumped on his back, tried to put him in a headlock… didn't work so well considering she's child sized compared to him." Joe says.

"And she was willing to go out there again to try to stop tonight's match…" The Doctor says.

"That's just the way she is." Natia says.

"Yep." Joe says.

It was into the early morning hours when Amanda opened her eyes when her phone rang, Amanda reaching over and answering it.

"About damn time!" John says.

"John, it's 4:30 in the morning, can't this wait?" Amanda asks.

"Get your hands off of me!" Elmira growled drunkenly as _Panama_ by Van Halen blared in the background.

"You at the Blues Bar?" Amanda asks, Finn starting to open his eyes and wrapping an arm around Amanda's waist.

"With Nikki, Joe, Natia... as well as the crazy blonde you just heard screaming and a guy in a trench coat." John says.

"Elmira, you're never touching alcohol again!" The Doctor says.

"Cut it, you're not my dad! He's… he's dead!" Elmira shouts.

"El, calm down, okay? Let's not get crazy again." Natia says, taking the bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey from Elmira.

"How was I supposed to know that the people at Bungalow Eight don't like bottles being thrown at them?! I'm not exactly human!" Elmira says.

"No one likes bottles being thrown at them!" Joe says.

"Just like Wrestlemania 32 weekend all over again." Amanda says.

"That ended with most of us in jail!" Joe says.

"Hopefully that won't happen tonight. John won't survive in jail. He's too pretty." Natia says.

"Elmira, get down from there!" John says, managing to get Elmira off of the table.

"Okay, so it might happen tonight after all." Natia says.

"Not if we hurry! See ya later, kiddo!" John says, him and Amanda hanging up and everyone scattering from the bar as they heard police sirens.

Reaching the hotel again, it was when they were in the lobby that they saw Dean and Roman looking around.

"I tried to lock him in the room, he went batshit and attacked me!" Dean says as the two looked for Seth.

"What has he done now?" Joe asks.

"Drank too many Budweisers, got angry when we dragged him out of the hotel bar-" Roman says, the others seeing the trashed bar. "And took off after attacking Dean." He says.

"He'll never learn will he?" Natia says, rolling her eyes. "You okay Dean?" She asks.

"I'm alright. Nothing's broken… I really hope Seth keeps it together. When his rage builds up, he goes off like a sith on a bender." Dean says, Joe trying not to laugh.

 **A few hours later…**

Seth groaned as he opened his eyes… and found himself in Grand Central Station, his shirt long gone.

"Well, fuck." Seth mutters, finding his Samsung Galaxy s6 and dialing Amanda's number… and growling when he reached her voicemail.

" _Hi, it's Mandy. Leave a message."_

Getting angrier, Seth called Finn.

"She's in the E.R, that's why she's not-" Finn says, Seth jumping back as he heard Amanda let out a sharp scream.

"They're draining excess fluid from her knee, Seth." Natia says once she held the phone.

"Is she trying to hit whoever's fixing it?!" Seth asks.

"Of course she is and I don't blame her but Finn is keeping her from hurting anyone." Natia says.

"And I thought broken limbs were bad." Elmira says, rubbing her aching head.

"They are but needles hurt like hell." Joe says.

Amanda started to relax when the needle was removed, her knee stitched and bandaged up and her looking at Finn before the others saw Enzo, Cass and Sami run in.

"Damn… tiny, I've been where you are." Cass says, holding up his right arm and revealing an old scar on the back of it.

"Childhood accident… and uh…" Enzo says, turning to Elmira. "Sorry about last night." He says.

"Don't worry about it." Elmira says as she headed into the waiting room and saw the Doctor talking to John.

"Where in hell's name is he?!" John asks.

"You need to calm it down!" The Doctor says before turning to Elmira. "I went and fed Jyn for you." He says, Elmira nodding.

"Who in the world is Jyn?" John asks.

"My pet… a domesticated cougar." Elmira says.

"A cougar? And I thought that Sonny Crockett was crazy for keeping an alligator as a pet." Amanda says as she headed towards them on crutches with the others following behind her.

"Jyn's a huge softie though, the worst thing she'll cause you is that you might wake up unable to move and half winded because she's asleep on top of you." Elmira says.

"Much like a normal kitty." Joe says.

"Yep… I couldn't leave a stranded cub in the middle of a volcanic eruption so I saved her and… couldn't let her go, I guess." Elmira says.

"Good to take in a pet in its time of need… animals are a lot like us in some ways." Amanda says, Natia nodding in agreement.

"Yeah… some just want to be fed and then left alone to sleep, then wake up and trash half the place to make you feed them again." Elmira says.

"Sometimes." Sami says.

At the arena later, Amanda and Natia were looking through the script.

"There are times when I just want to go off script." Amanda says, pointing to the part where it read that she's supposed to let Corey Graves trash talk her on commentary.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. There's been times where I wish a lot of you would." Natia says.

"Cass went berserk a while back after Enzo fell and hit his head." Amanda says before both heard Kevin screaming as the hot coffee was thrown and hit him. "Where did Elmira say she was going again?" She asks.

"She said to some vehicle slash home and that she'd be back for the event." Natia says.

Amanda stood up and gripped her crutches as the Doctor, Sami and Finn ran into the locker room and slammed the door shut.

"You didn't say the coffee tin would explode when it hit him, Sami!" Finn says.

"Aw, Sami. You left me out of a prank?" Amanda says.

"With your bad knee, I had no choice." Sami says, Natia looking right at him.

"I was available to help." Natia says.

Amanda was about to respond when all of them jumped as soon as Kevin banged his fist against the door.

"Open this damn door, you bitch!" Kevin yells, the Doctor opening the door and Kevin stepping back. "Who the hell are you?!" He demands as the Doctor closed the door behind him.

"A new friend of that kid… she didn't pull this, not with her bad leg." The Doctor says, Kevin not believing him.

"Bullshit!" Kevin says, hitting the door again… but when it swung open, he screamed in pain and jumped back when the Doctor punched him.

"I helped. Not her so back off." The Doctor growled.

Kevin growled and stormed off, Amanda sitting back down and Finn helping her prop her leg up on some pillows as Natia closed the door after the Doctor walked in.

"Think he'll be back?" Natia asks.

"Kevin can be a jackass at times but he knows when to give space to someone." Sami says, Amanda hearing her phone chiming and hitting the video call button.

"You alright?!" Randy asks.

"Drained some fluid from the knee… I'm out for a time, Randy." Amanda says, Randy seeing Natia appear in the screen.

"Hey, kiddo, how's school going?" Randy asks.

"Almost finished and I can't wait. How are you doing?" Natia says.

"Going a bit crazy in this current storyline with Bray and Kane." Randy says.

"Understandable. It's a good one though." Natia says.

"And they at least stopped terrorizing the New Day long enough." Amanda says.

"True." Natia says.

"Yeah- hey, put that down!" Randy says, turning his head to glance over his right shoulder.

"Aw, come on, what's the worst I could do to him?" Becky says, Amanda and the others seeing a baseball bat in her hands.

Another knock sounded at the door, Sami letting Elmira in and closing and locking the door.

"Uh, why are you locking it?" Elmira asks.

"I'll explain later." Sami says.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe and Natia walked back into the locker room a few hours later and saw Amanda and Finn kissing and Elmira pointing her sonic at the light, the Doctor stopping her.

"What's going on?" Joe asks.

"She's trying to short out the fuses, Sami told her that he once did that." The Doctor says.

"Okay, but… why?" Natia asks.

"I also mentioned that I shorted out the microphones and headsets back at the NXT: Takeover: London pay per view last year… yeah, Corey was really pissed." Amanda says.

"And of course, Elmira is a very 'what the hell' person so why wouldn't she short the lights too?" The Doctor says.

"Elmira, put that away!" Amanda says, Elmira switching her sonic off as the intro for Raw started.

"Okay, that might not be good for tonight but I'm sure it'll come in handy sometime." Natia says.

The replay from the match at Summerslam started, Amanda looking away from the Tv and Finn lightly rubbing her shoulders as the part of her being shoved into the barricade replayed.

It wasn't long before the camera switched to Stephanie and Mick in the ring, Stephanie holding the microphone.

"Last night's main event for Raw left us with two things… a strained friendship and still without a champion. Why we can't fix what happened between Seth and Mandy, we have a business to run. Tonight, we're gonna have a fatal five way elimination match… the last one in the ring goes on to Clash Of The Champions to face Seth Rollins and Finn Balor in a triple threat match." Stephanie says, the fans a mix of booing, cheering and chanting "Fuck you, Rollins!" as Seth stormed down to the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Last night was supposed to be me reclaiming my spot at the top of the mountain!" Seth shouts, getting angered as the fans chanted "Where's Amanda?!".

"Yeah… my former Shield sister really screwed things up! All in favor of protecting a secret she's been hiding!" Seth says after a few minutes.

"That's…" Amanda says, looking at the script and seeing that what Seth was saying wasn't printed down.

"Don't worry… what's about to happen certainly isn't scripted either." The Doctor says, leaned against the wall nearby while sipping a disposable cup of cold water.

"What do you mean by-" Amanda starts to say, the Doctor aiming his sonic at the Tv and blowing out the lights above the three in the ring, Natia laughing as Seth ducked to try to shield himself.

"Doctor, what the hell?!" Elmira asks through a microphone in the base of her sonic.

"Couldn't resist." The Doctor says as he soniced the lights back on, which sparked a bit as they did.

"Alright, no more of this tiny prankster bullshit!" Seth yelled after standing up to his full height.

"But seriously… there's a reason me and Elmira are here. Something happens right now, during this event which somehow has the potential to wipe out the continent. No idea what it is though, isn't that great?" The Doctor says.

"I'd like to know what it is before we all die!" Amanda says.

"Seriously, no idea." The Doctor says… moments before out in the ring, the echoing sound of a large mass of metal hitting the ground shot through the place. Then multiple more, all in rhythm and echoing…

Like heavy steel footsteps.

"Doctor… You get that sound?!" Elmira asks, turning frantic.

"Steel feet… Cybermen!" The Doctor says, moments before the doors to the arena were smashed down and from every one, multiple men made entirely of steel and cables came stomping in until at least 20 were around the room, 3 of them stepping up into the ring and staring at the wrestlers across from them.

Seth, Stephanie and Mick bolted from the ring, one of the Cybermen turning to the camera and Amanda turning to the Doctor.

"What in hell's name do we do now?!" Amanda and the others asked simultaneously.

"Each of those were a normal human once… and inside each of those steel heads is a sustained and living human brain. Assimilated into emotionless, remorseless death machines… you have any ideas? Because I'm all out." The Doctor says.

"There's gotta be something you can do!" Amanda says, trying to swing one of the crutches at the Doctor but Finn stopped her and the Doctor guided everyone into the Tardis, closing the doors with him outside.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Finn asks.

"You're all safe in there! Nothing gets through those doors!" The Doctor says before running to the ring, jumping back and narrowly dodging as a Cyberman with it's cyber heart open and shining blue came jetting towards him in a blur.

"Sorry viewers, show's been rescheduled! In today's program-" Elmira shout before holding her sonic towards the Cyberman with black handles on it's head. "-saving the Earth!" She finishes.

"Human weaponry is not effective against cyber technology." The Cyberman says, speaking in a low, croaky and computerised voice.

"Scan that device and then tell her it's ineffective!" The Doctor shouts from the ring entrance, the Cyberman's blue light shining a beam up and down Elmira's body. "Well?!"

"Superior reactive brain speed. Two hearts. Binary vascular system. Cyber upgrade in progress!" The Cyberman says, Elmira shining the sonic at the blue light.

"And… right back at you." Elmira says.

"What's she doing?!" Amanda asks.

"Cybermites create the metal during assimilation, she's reversing their polarity! They're eating the metal!" The Doctor shouts as the Cybermen started to panic, the steel that made up their bodies slowly corroding the same way they would if they were submerged in acid… but the whole time, Elmira had doubled over screaming in agony, the Cybermites thrown onto her having not been reversed…

So a few minutes later, when everyone cautiously exited the Tardis to find the Cybermen reduced to piles of a brain and central nervous system each, Elmira was gripping the ropes of the ring with shaky arms as metalwork and circuits had halfway assimilated her body, a few visible on her face and the backs of her hands.

"If anyone is still watching… please don't be frightened." Elmira says, Natia opening the door as Seth ran in and Seth slammed and locked it.

"What the fuck were those things?!" Seth yells.

"Metal men… that were once human." Amanda says, Finn and Natia helping her sit down.

"Should… one of us go check on them?" Joe asks, him and Natia heading towards where Elmira and the Doctor were and helping Elmira up as the deactivated cybernetics fell… and she doubled over in pain.

"Step back…" Elmira says.

"Why?! What's wrong?!" Natia asks, worried for Elmira.

"I'm about to die… but me and him, we have a trick for that." Elmira manages to say, Natia seeing the veins in Elmira's hands changing and starting to glow a golden colour.

The Doctor, Natia and Joe stepped back and turned away from the light to protect their eyes… when it retreated, Elmira pulled herself up and looked around, seeing a frightened Michael Cole.

"Are you alright, miss?!" Michael asks, Elmira seeing that her hair was a darker blonde and longer.

"Yeah, I… miss? Oh that's good… don't know how I'd cope with extras between my legs." Elmira says.

"We're still on the air…" Natia says.

"And traumatized the audience here and at their homes." Joe says.

"Oh yes, right… everyone! Don't worry, I'm not on fire now! Go home, eat some fat roasted pork and go to bed but before you do, someone get me a glass of coconut milk! Otherwise, don't worry, everything is all under a 10 tonne press!... Control, I mean. Control." Elmira says, shouting out across the audience. "Oh and… mind the brains when you leave, they're… sticky…" She says before she fell and hit the padded floor, bleeding from her nose and her hands still faintly glowing around the outline of the veins.

"Regeneration madness, don't panic." The Doctor says, helping Elmira up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?!" Amanda asks after the others got back to the locker room and the match between Sami Zayn and Seth Rollins was going on with the ring reinforced, Elmira drinking a zero calorie Pepsi and spitting it out.

"Too much sweetener in it?" Natia asks, Elmira setting the can aside.

"That's got sugar in it! Twiggy, what did you give me?!" Elmira says, confusing Amanda for Yoko Ono.

"Uh… do you remember meeting us earlier, Elmira? What year do you last remember?" Amanda asks, Natia turning a bit worried.

"I think we should take her to the hospital, what if she has some kind of brain injury?!" Natia asks quietly.

"A huge tree!" Elmira yells with her arms spread out. "Was it a tree though?! No, it was a sculpture _of_ a tree!" She says.

"Oh great… now she's reciting Galifreyan nursery rhymes." The Doctor says.

"What the hell is going on here?! We scared the hell out of most of our audience in the building and parents groups are gonna be protesting our form of entertainment after tonight!" Finn says, his arm locked around Amanda's back and helping her sit down.

"Natia, you in there?! Is everyone alright?!" Enzo asks, pounding on the door and Natia opening it.

"Where'd Colin go off to?!" Amanda asks.

"He's hiding with several others, they're arming themselves with weapons." Enzo says.

"Weapons aren't gonna do much against those things if they come back, whatever they are!" Kofi yells from his locker room down the hall.

"Cybermen, any damage you deal, they'll eventually upgrade against!" The Doctor shouts back.

"Kofi?! I'm gonna head towards there, unlock the door." Amanda says, Finn and Natia helping her up to her feet.

"No! You don't see this chaos happening on SmackDown, 205 Live or NXT, do you?!" Kofi says.

Amanda and Finn headed towards the locker room, Natia and Joe following them and Joe knocking on the door.

"Kofi, they're gone now." Joe says.

"Is Natia still there, is she safe?!" Kofi asks.

"Yes. Kofi, unlock the door." Natia says, Kofi unlocking and opening the door.

"What was all that?!" Kofi asks.

"Never seen Cybermen before? Relax Kofi you're safe." Natia says.

"Are the others okay?" Kofi asks.

"Badly traumatized but… they'll recover in time." Amanda says, Xavier immediately running and hugging her. "Xavier, I'm okay! Get off me!" She says, Bayley running over and helping pull Xavier off of Amanda.

"He's been hanging around me too much." Bayley says, Amanda heading back towards the locker room… and finding it empty except for Seth, Amanda tensing up slightly when he touched her left shoulder.

"Is… everything calmed down out there?" Seth asks.

"Mostly… where are Elmira and the Doctor?" Amanda says, Seth helping her sit down and propping her leg up.

"In that Tardis thing of theirs, Doctor said he was gonna check the exact extent of her memory loss." Seth says.

"Yeah… look, I'm sorry about tensing up." Amanda says.

"Don't be… I'm an idiot for acting like I did." Seth says, the two hugging.

"I really thought we were all gonna die because of those things…" Amanda says, Seth rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"We're alive because of the Doctor and Elmira… that's a good enough reason to trust them if there ever was one." Seth says.

The two eventually let go, Seth seeing pain flash in Amanda's eyes as she tried to carefully move her stitched up knee.

"Seven weeks… that's how long they said it should take to recover fully. When my leg buckled last night, I thought back to what happened to you last November… and everything just seem to move in slow motion." Amanda says, brushing her tears away. "But I didn't want Finn getting hurt… I just… I don't know whether it was instinctive or just…" She says, Seth putting an around her shoulders. "I was scared how you'd react… and scared of my own feelings at first." She says.

At the same time, the Doctor helped Elmira sit up.

"That lady with the brace on her knee… is she alright?" Elmira asks.

"Better than she could be, put it that way." The Doctor says, giving Elmira a pill and water. "Should settle your brain impulses a bit."

Elmira swallowed the pill and drank the water, she and the Doctor leaving the Tardis and finding the others.

"They're in the locker room right now, holding each other." Seth says.

"You… you're calming down about them?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah… I do worry at times, I've known Mandy since she was 19 and I didn't grow up with a sister so she's…" Seth says, Elmira resting a hand on his left shoulder.

"She's become that part of your life." Elmira says.

"She has… and it's hard to see them grow up at times." Seth says, noticing Natia and Joe talking.

Waiting patiently backstage as the match started, the Doctor noticed Amanda jump slightly as Cass hit the mat hard.

"I'm surprised they'd give it another round after what happened." The Doctor says.

"Same here… I'm glad they reinforced that ring, it's caved in twice before." Amanda says, the Doctor looking at her in slight shock. "Yeah… once in 2003 and again in 2011. Last time, I cracked my ribs when I ran into the ring to try to stop the match and fell." She says.

"I'm surprised it didn't under three Cybermen." The Doctor says.

"I thought it would've…" Amanda says, rubbing her face in a tired manner as the Vicodin started taking effect.

"She doesn't take too many strong meds. Wellness Policy is rather strict." Finn says.

"I gathered that… biggest fight company out there and they put a policy in place that put their employees through suffering. Such is the world of this time." The Doctor says.

"It's helped at times, they found a previously undiagnosed heart condition in one of the former employees… which freaked me out because he's young and in fantastic health." Amanda says.

"Sometimes the looks aren't speaking the truth." The Doctor says.

' _You're right about that…'_ Amanda thought.

At the hotel later, Amanda was having trouble settling into sleep. Turning towards her, Finn reached his left arm over and wrapped it around her back, knowing that Amanda had a restless mind at times.

But this wasn't one of those times… she was frightened from what happened earlier, a lot more than what she was letting anyone see.

"We're gonna catch hell for what happened." Amanda says quietly, both hearing a knock at the door.

Finn stood up and walked over, opening it… and Amanda, still half asleep, sat up… and screamed in fright when she saw Elmira lead Jyn into the room.

"It's okay… you're still a bit rattled after earlier, aren't you?" Elmira says, Amanda nodding slightly.

"Not every day that metal men show up and start causing chaos." Amanda says.

"Not every day that you meet a time traveller either. It's been a busy few days." The Doctor says.

"It has." Amanda says, carefully stretching out her injured knee as Jyn walked over and lightly rubbed her head against Amanda's hand, Amanda petting her. "You weren't kidding when you said she's like a big house cat." She says, starting to relax again.

Awake again in his own room, Seth couldn't calm down… and turned around when he heard a knock at the door, unlocking it and letting Dean in.

"Either I'm going mad or my eyes are fucking with my mind, I swear I saw a woman bring a huge wild animal into this hotel." Dean says as Seth finished off his beer, Seth spitting it out as his eyes widened in shock.

"You're fucking joking, right Ambrose?!" Seth asks.

"Nope." Dean says, showing a picture to Seth and Seth seeing it was Elmira and Jyn. "And what was with all those metal men in the ring earlier?" He asks, Seth dialing Amanda's number.

"You can't sleep either?" Amanda asks.

"What's a damn panther doing in the hotel?!" Seth asks.

"Elmira hasn't exactly explained that… and you damn near blew out my eardrum!" Amanda says, rubbing her left ear. She held out the phone, Elmira holding it and Amanda lying back down.

"A cougar, not a panther. And Jyn's domesticated, I took her in when she was a cub." Elmira says.

"There's a pet policy here but they don't recommend large pets!" Seth says.

"Then how do Siegfried and Roy travel with their tigers? They have to stop somewhere." The Doctor says, Amanda looking at him.

"You've been to Earth quite a few times, where else have you been?" Amanda asks.

"Oh, here there and everywhere. All the way up and all the way down it's timeline, I first arrived here in the year 1961 when my granddaughter wanted to try school in London, we stayed there until late 1963… then we met some cavemen discovering fire... Then the Daleks. But that's another story." The Doctor says.

"Daleks?! What the fuck are Daleks?!" Seth asks once on speaker.

"Mutated creatures, genetically altered to live whatever happens to them, sealed inside tanks, one of the most dangerous and most feared races in the universe… any more questions?" The Doctor says.

"No… don't want anymore nightmares." Seth says, Amanda looking out the window as lightning flashed in the sky and rain poured down heavily… and thinking back…

" _Give it one more try!" 24 year old Seth insisted, jumping back as 20 year old Amanda letting a frustrated scream out as she climbed out of the rental car._

" _I've tried 5 times, we're stranded here, Seth! Got any other plans?!" Amanda shouted, the rain starting to drench her too and Seth holding the umbrella over her when he noticed her coughing, the nagging cough that had started yesterday getting worse._

" _Look, we just need to find somewhere to crash for the night…" She says, both jumping when they heard a blasting noise in the distance and saw a flash of bronze metal in the bitter September night._

 _Grabbing their things, the two ran until they reached an abandoned cabin, Seth closing the door and blocking it with the heavy oak desk._

" _What the hell was that thing? You don't think it'll try to kill us, do you?" Amanda asks after they had set their things down, Seth closing the umbrella and setting it down before finding a blanket and wrapping it around the shivering brunette._

" _I hope not…" Seth says, pulling Amanda into his arms and lightly patting her on her back when she coughed again._

" _I'm sorry for yelling at you back there." Amanda says as she buried her face into his shoulder, Seth feeling the unnatural warmth of her skin._

" _You're stressed and sick Mandy, it's okay." Seth says._

 _Amanda nodded, looking up at him through tired eyes and he knew that the cold was taking full effect and guided her to the couch, helping her lie down._

 _The two heard heavy sounding footsteps and Seth looked out the window, moving the oak desk and letting Dean in._

" _Damn downpour out there! Stranded both of you as well?" Dean says, closing the door._

" _We should've taken up on Roman's suggestion and gone to Pensacola." Seth says, Dean going to hug Amanda but stopped for a second when another cough rattled her body and she covered her mouth, Seth lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back. "If you don't get those soaked clothes off, that cold will get worse, kiddo." He says, helping Amanda sit up._

 _Dean turned around and closed his eyes as Amanda stripped down to her bra and underwear, pulling on a warm oversized shirt that Seth handed her before she stretched out on the couch again and Seth covering her with the blanket, Amanda lightly entangling her fingers on her with hand with the ones on Seth's left hand as he kissed her on her forehead…_

Amanda felt a hand resting on her right side, looked and saw Finn lying next to her before the two kissed.

 **The next day…**

Amanda looked in the mirror, her brown curls now a bluish black color as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and finished applying her bronzer and cat eye makeup before glancing down at her bare right wrist… and it hit her.

She had gotten approval for changes in her character… and Amanda figured out the next part of it as she and Finn left.

Ending up at Red Rocket tattoo, Amanda glanced at the tattoo, a small set of angel wings.

The one on the left was undamaged while the one on the right was designed to be stitched but still ripped up slightly, symbolic of Amanda's past and her strengthening and coming back as a different soul.

And it fit her perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**3**_ **/** _ **23/16, NXT, Full Sail University…**_

" _Oh, damn." Finn says quietly when he heard doors being opened and slammed and a familiar female voice cursing in Gaelic… leaving his locker room, it wasn't long before he found Amanda… but she was half naked and had Demon Whore painted on her toned abdomen._

" _Where the hell is that fake looking little bitch?! Alexa, you little fucking coward, get out here!" Amanda growled, shouting the last part and Finn ran to her, gently stopping her. "Finn, when I find that little pint sized terror, I'm gonna rip her dyed hair out by its roots and then fucking put her in the damn hospital after breaking every bone in her body!" She says angrily._

" _I know but… let's get that off of you first." Finn says, pulling his jacket off and putting it on her before they went to go find the body painter._

 _Using the paint remover, Finn took the paint off of Amanda and she calmed down a bit._

" _Better?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding and zipping up the jacket a bit… only for both to jump when they heard a rageful scream, turn and see Alexa storm over._

" _Fuck you both! You can't keep covering for her and helping her out every time that someone tries to teach her a lesson, Balor!" Alexa screeched._

" _She's my friend, Alexa. And you had no business painting that on her while she was asleep and minding her own business!" Finn says, trying to keep his anger controlled._

" _Oh, I had no business doing that?! What, similar to how you have no business doing body shots off of her every time you two are fucking drunk?! But she's not setting any limits and is letting you cross lines like the little whore she is!" Alexa shouts._

 _Amanda backhanded Alexa, splitting Alexa's mouth open and lunged at her, Alexa screaming as Amanda's fists slammed into her face and trying to scratch her but Finn pulled Amanda off of Alexa and Alexa being helped up by her long time lover, Matthew Adams._

" _Get your Demon Mistress under control, Balor!" Matthew says angrily._

" _Soon as you get your bitch of a girlfriend to stop treating Mandy like the enemy here!" Finn growls, Matthew taking Alexa away._

" _Normally, I'd say that the divas need to act like ladies and not their shoe sizes but considering I just tried to tear her apart limb from limb, that would be a bit hypocritical." Amanda says._

" _There's also that old phrase that when someone pushes you too far, you have every right to be pissed off." Finn says, rubbing Amanda's shoulders before the two hugged._

 _It had been even more frustrating for her since Seth was out with a knee injury and the two were not on speaking terms… Amanda missed having him around._

 _But what Amanda didn't miss was the constant yelling and Seth's crazy behavior… part of her regretted telling him how her relationship with Randy had ended..._

 **Present time...**

Back at the hotel, Seth and Becky were talking in the lobby and with The Doctor and Elmira there, everything was calmed and the couple patched things up.

But Seth was still startled when he saw Amanda and Finn walk back into the hotel and saw the tattoo bandage on Amanda's right wrist as well as Amanda's newly dyed hair.

"Relax now." Becky whispered, lightly rubbing Seth's right arm when she saw him tense up.

They could see it though… although only in his mind, Seth saw similarities between Finn and one of Amanda's exes, Randy.

Amanda and Finn sat down but before one or both could speak, Amanda's phone rang and Seth saw the look on her face and the number for the NYPD on the screen before Amanda answered it.

"Hi, Mandy…" Enzo says nervously.

"This better be a fucking good explanation, Enzo, or I'm gonna rip your balls off!" Amanda said through gritted teeth, lightly tapping her grey nails on the table as Finn rubbed his left hand up and down her back and Seth took the phone.

"How many this time?" Seth asks.

"Most of us." Enzo says.

"I don't want to ask this, I'd feel crazy by doing so… but is this a normal jail?" Seth says.

"Uh… sort of, sort of not… they won't let me say much but… out of every window is a starfield." Enzo says.

"Are you fucking high?!" Amanda asked angrily.

"Damn, she's pissed." Enzo says.

"How did you all end up in jail?" Finn asks.

"I can explain that one, Kevin Owens is a stupid idiot! He started that brawl and punched some officers!" Chris Jericho yells in the background, Amanda muttering in French before they heard noises in the background, deep vocal ones but not any kind they recognised.

"Sho do ko lo fo to lo!"

"Yeah, same to you too big daddy!" Enzo says.

"Enzo, shut your damn mouth!" Corey says angrily.

"What was that?!" Finn asks.

"That was our cell's guard… he looks like a human rhino!" Enzo says.

"How does a bar brawl lead to this?! Owens, when I get my hands on your damn neck-" Amanda says, Finn trying to calm her down as a crazy plan got into his mind.

"Choke me all you want later… get us outta here!" Kevin says, shouting the last part before the call ended.

"We're screwed… I don't think even the Demon Mistress can get us out of this one." Enzo says.

"She's pulled off crazier… hasn't she?" TJ says.

Kevin looked at Corey, who's eyes widened.

"You're not serious… she'll get herself killed!" Corey growled.

"It worked in Thailand when you, me, her and Finn got arrested for inadvertently causing that riot." Kevin says quietly.

"Yeah but that was different, we didn't get sent to space jail in Thailand!" Corey says, the 'rhinoceros' guard kicking the cell door as a response to them being loud.

"What was it she said?" Kevin whispered, trying to think back and remembering…

 _ **10 months earlier...**_

" _Thailand guards are easy to fool… if you ever end up in a space jail though, you're screwed." Amanda says after she, Finn, Kevin and Corey escaped through the vent and found the nearest boat._

" _How am I gonna explain this to my wife?! She's gonna kill me!" Corey says, Finn pulling Amanda up into the boat._

" _Worry about that later. Now why is it that if we ever end up in a space jail, we're screwed?" Kevin says as they climbed into the boat._

" _Getting into the vents is the easy part… getting past the crazy guards is like dealing with Chewbacca on a really bad day." Amanda says, starting the boat and driving them back to the beach… but on the way, she saw the look on Corey's face. "Guards?" She says._

" _Speed it up, Mandy!" Corey shouts, Amanda doing so… and nearly losing her grip on the wheel when Finn pushed her out of the way of a bullet that grazed him, Kevin taking over._

 _When they lost the guards, Amanda pressed her shirt to Finn's right arm… and smacked him on his left hand._

" _Ow! Mandy!" Finn says._

" _Don't ever do that again, you scared the hell outta me! Are you trying to get yourself killed, Finn?!" Amanda says as tears streamed down her face, tying the shirt to his wound and Finn brushing her tears away with his left hand._

 _The worry was easy to see in her... Kevin and Corey knew that too well._


End file.
